It is common for users to view interactive information content available over a communication network. The most prevalent example involves the access of HTML (Hyper-Text Mark-up Language) files over the WWW (World Wide Web) that a web browser retrieves and renders as user-readable information content. Typically, due to size limitations of the screen or the window being used to view information content, only a portion of information content can be displayed at an instant. The content remainder may be viewed by scrolling which causes different content portions to be displayed.
It is frequently the case that a user is only interested in a particular portion of a page. Therefore when the user accesses the page, he/she may have to scroll down to the particular portion each time the page is accessed.
European patent application EP0944009A2, incorporated herein by reference, provides a method for bookmarking information content aiming to solve one or more of the above identified disadvantages. In such a method, when a bookmark of a page is created, a locator element is stored which identifies a particular subset of the page. When the bookmark is subsequently accessed, the updated particular subset is displayed.